The Amazing Spider-Man The Power Of Electro
by SpiderManGeek
Summary: Just one month after defeating the Lizard and winning over the girl, Peter Parker finds himself in a new and even tougher position then he did before. Having to cope with the loss of his beloved Uncle Ben, dealing with high school drama, and new enemies. How can Pete balance it all? And this time.. It's not a Lizard he has to worry about... It's human
1. A New Beginning

ext. Outside New York street powerline - day

The camera pans over to an electrical technician who is setting up his construction truck to work on a power line that was knocked down during a current thunder/lightning storm that is going through New York City. As the man climbs up the poll it zooms in on his face

Maxwell Dillon

Of course they send the new guy out to work on the electrical power lines during a lighting storm. Bull shit. That's what this is.

The camera then pans back out and shows him working on the power line. As he works on it, it zooms in on his hands re-arranging the wires inside the power box. It then zooms out to a mid shot of him closing the box and proceeding down the trucks ladder. As he is walking down the camera pans out to a wide shot of him walking down the ladder. As he is walking down the ladder a bolt of lightning strikes the truck and shoots up the ladder shaking it, electrocuting Maxwell and knocking him off the ladder onto the floor from about 30 feet high. As he hits the floor his head whiplashes back onto the concrete opening his scalp and knocking him unconscious. The camera then quickly switches away and we hear a school bell ring.

Int. School hallway - Day

The camera then switches to a shot of Gwen Stacy looking through her locker. As she closes the locker door, it reveals Peter Parker leaning up against the locker next to Stacy's. As she closes it and see's Parker she is caught off guard and is startled by him and jumps back

GWEN STACY

God. Why?

Peter Parker

Why what?(chuckles)

GWEN STACY

Why do you always have to sneak up on me?

PETER PARKER

Because you're easily frightened?(reluctantly smiles)

GWEN STACY

(Glaring at Peter)

Come on. Lets go to physics

PETER PARKER

But wouldn't you rather stay here and just look at the beautiful school ceiling that is so wonderfully painted with the help from the tax payers dollars

The camera pans up to the roof showing that it is worn down and torn up

GWEN STACY

Well that's quite an observation Mr. Parker

Gwen moves close to Peter as if she is going to kiss him and at the last minute she moves away

GWEN STACY

Come on

Begins to walk away and looks back

GWEN STACY

We don't want to be late... Again

She extends her hand as an invitation for Peter to hold her hand. Peter then walks over, grabs her hand and the two begin to walk to the science wing of the school.

Int. Physics Room - Day

As the two walk into the classroom they notice a new kid, dressed in blue jeans, and a gray hoodie with the hood up, sitting in the back corner of the class. As the two sit down Peter leans over to Gwen

PETER PARKER

Uh. Whose that?

GWEN STACY

Who?

Peter then nod's his head over into the direction of the kid sitting in the back of the room

GWEN STACY

I'm not sure. I haven't seen him around before

Teacher

Alright class, calm down. We have a new student joining us today who just transferred in from a school in Brooklyn. This is Herman Schultz. Why don't you guys be nice and give him a hand if he needs anything

Flash Thompson

Herman? Wow! What a ridiculous name! Looks like you might be getting a break for awhile Parker

teacher

Flash thats enough. He's a new student, don't scare him away just as he gets here

Herman Schultz

Watch yourself kid. One day you'll be begging me for help

Whole class laughs

Teacher

Class! That is enough! Now. Open your books to page 366. We will be going over high frequency vibrations, and how it can level cities almost like an atomic bomb

As the teacher is talking the camera closes up on Herman's face as he sits up and takes notice. As the teacher finishes talking it switches over to Gwen and Peter having their own side conversation while working on an activity assigned by the teacher

GWEN STACY

Odd kid

PETER PARKER

What?

GWEN STACY

The new kid. He seems a little, I dont know, odd?

PETER PARKER

He's just new. I'm sure he'll come around and sweep you off your feet(laughs)

GWEN STACY

What?

PETER PARKER

Nothing just a little joke

GWEN STACY

Hmmm. Well, alright Peter whatever you say

The bell rings and the class begins to leave the room

PETER PARKER

I'm going to go talk to him

Peter then walks up to Herman and extends his hand in a friendly gesture

PETER PARKER

Hey man, I'm Peter

Herman looks up from putting his books in his bag, looks at his hand and then goes back to putting his books away

PETER PARKER

Right. Anyway, ignore Flash. He's just a prick to anyone and everyone

Herman picks up his back pack, begins to walk towards the door but stops shoulder to shoulder with Peter

HERMAN SCHULTZ

Ya know. I could care less about "Flash" and everyone at this school because I know I am about ten times smarter than everyone here and will be something larger then everyone here combined

He then walks away from Peter leaving him a little confused on what just happened. As he walks out of the classroom the camera pans over to Peter and shows him saying something under his breath

PETER PARKER

Well so much for trying to "help out the new kid." Have fun flash

The camera then shows Peter walking out of the classroom and over to his locker. As he walks over to his locker the scene switches

Int. Hospital room - Day/night

The camera then switches over to the construction worker from the opening scene laying in a hospital bed, bruised and scarred. As he is seen laying there, a nurse walks past the camera and picks up the clip board at the end of the bed. As she is looking through the papers, Maxwell slowly opens his eyes. As the nurse see's him open his eye's she is shocked and calls in for the doctor

Nurse

Doctor! Doctor come quick! He is waking up!

As he fully wakes up, the camera zooms in on his hand that tries to grab onto the metal bed handle but is shocked away

NURSE

Maxwell(Concerned voice) Maxwell can you hear me?

MAXWELL DILLON

Where? Where am I?

NURSE

In the hospital

MAXWELL DILLON

Why am I here?

Maxwell sits up quickly, scared and startled when hearing he is at the hospital. As he sits up the nurse quickly runs over to the bed side and try's to get him to lay down. As she puts her hand on him, a shock is sent off his body into his hand.

NURSE

You've been unconscious for the past three months. You were electrocuted and knocked off of your construction truck

MAXWELL DILLON

What? I... I dont remember any of this happening

As he lays back down the doctor walks into the room, grabs the clip board and begins to look through the papers

Doctor

Hello there Maxwell. That was quite some fall you had awhile ago wasn't it?

MAXWELL DILLON

I still don't understand what "fall" you guys keep talking about

Maxwell grabs the back of his head feeling a large scar from where he had hit it when he fell of the truck.

NURSE

He doesn't remember anything doctor

DOCTOR

Then its worse then we had thought

He looks back at Maxwell and walks over to the side of the bed

DOCTOR

Maxwell, you had a fall while working about three months ago. You were working during a thunder storm on a power line and were struck by lighting. The fall knocked you uncontentious and we weren't sure when you were going to wake up. We're going to keep you here for the next few days and if you feel any better we'll release you. Does that sound ok?

MAXWELL DILLON

Uh, ya sure doc. All I know is that my head is killing me, I dont know why I'm here and...

DOCTOR

Just relax and everything will be alright

The doctor looks over to the nurse

DOCTOR

Give him a little more to put him back out for a bit

The doctor then walks out of the room and Maxwell is shown falling back asleep

Int. Gwen Stacy's room - Night

The camera then changes to Gwen and Peter laying on Gwen's bed talking

PETER PARKER

I tried talking to Herman after class

GWEN STACY

And?

PETER PARKER

(chuckles)

Well, you were right when you said that he was "odd"

GWEN STACY

How so?

PETER PARKER

Well, to say the least he thinks he's better than everyone

As Peter talks the two hear a siren going off below in the city and Peter sits up quickly.

PETER PARKER

Can I?

GWEN STACY

Just be safe

PETER PARKER

I will, I will

Peter gets up off the bed and walks into the bathroom and changes into his Spider Man suit and then walks back over to the bed

GWEN STACY

You better come back

PETER PARKER

I will. Dont worry

Peter kisses Gwen and then runs, and jumps out the window falling into the city below.

Ext. New York City - Night

As he is falling, he shots out a web and begins swinging toward a speeding car, being followed by a group of police cars. As he swings behind he see's the speeding car crash into the side of a building and a man get out of the car. The man who gets out of the car then runs into an ally way

EXT. ALLY WAY OF NEW YORK - night

As the man is seen running through the ally he runs into Spider Man who is standing in front of him and falls to the ground

SPIDER MAN

Did you really think you would be able to get away on foot?

The man quickly stands up to his feet, pulls out a gun, and fires off three shots at Spider Man but the shots are fastly dodged

SPIDER MAN

Really man? You dont have anything better? Come on!

Spider Man shoots out two webs tripping the man and causing him to fall to the floor

thug

Who are you?

SPIDER MAN

Really? You don't know who I am? Saved the city from some big scary lizard thing? Looks dashingly handsome in this skin tight suit?

The thug stays silent and looks at Spider-Man in an odd way

SPIDER MAN

I'm Spider Man dude! Now, lets see who this criminal behind the ski mask is, shall we?

Spider Man walks over to the thug laying on the ground and takes his mask off revealing a man in his, mid 30's with long blond hair and a scruffy face. When Spider Man see's his face he steps back in disbelief

SPIDER MAN

It... It can't be?

Spider Man grabs his left arm and pulls up his sleeve revealing a star tattoo on his wrist

SPIDER MAN

You bastard!

Spider Man picks the thug up by the collier and throws him into the left wall.

SPIDER MAN

You think your tough killing innocent old men? Do you? Do you!

Spider Man then punches him across the face and the thug begins to bleed.

thug

I don't know what you're talking about!

SPIDER MAN

You're lucky I just dont kill you in your tracks! No. I'm above that. I'll just let you rot in prison

He then sprays the thug in a web and restrains him to the ally wall so that the police can take him into custody. When the police arrive Spider Man is nowhere to be found. The police then cut the thug out of the web and take him into custody.

ext. top of building - night

The camera then pans to Spider Man sitting on top of a building with his mask off and his cell phone in his hand. He then looks down at the phone and presses the voicemail button to listen to his voicemail's

Uncle ben(voicemail)

Hello Peter, I know things have been ruff lately, and I'm sorry for that...

Peter then pulls the phone away from his ear, burying his hands into his lap. As the camera shows his face, it looks as if Peter is about to cry

PETER PARKER

I'm so sorry Uncle... I wish I could have saved you

The camera then fades out

int. aunt may's house - day

The camera then fades in to the kitchen of Aunt May's house where it shows her sitting eating a bowl of cereal and watching the local news. As she is sitting at the table she hears a knock on the door and walks over to it

int. front door, aunt may's house - day

When Aunt May reaches the door the camera reveals two police officers standing on the outside of the door. She then opens the door and begins to talk with the two men

officer 1

May Parker?

Aunt may

Yes? Can I help you officer's?

OFFICER 2

We are here regarding the murder of your husband Ben Parker. Can we come in?

AUNT MAY

Oh yes. Please do. Have a seat in the kitchen and I'll call down Peter

The two officers walk past Aunt May and have a seat at the kitchen table where they lay out a few papers

AUNT MAY

(Calling up the stairs)

Peter! Come down here, there are some men down here that need to talk to us

INT. AUNT MAY'S HOUSE - DAY

Aunt May then walks back over to the kitchen table and Peter is seen in the background walking down the stairs

PETER PARKER

Whats going on Aunt... Can I help you officers?

OFFICER 2

We are here to talk to you about your Uncle's murder

Peter walks closer to the table

PETER PARKER

What of it?

OFFICER 1

Well we caught the man who did it last night. If you both would have a seat so we can go over a few things that would be great

Aunt May and Peter take a seat at the table across from the officers

OFFICER 2

Last night at approximately 10:56 PM we caught the man who killed Ben Parker in an ally way, in up state New York. The man's name is Adrian Toomes and has been one of the hottest car theifs, and thugs on the streets in the past year. We've been searching for this guy for a long time. He is looking at facing close to 15 years in prison with a possible death sentence. The court date is set for this upcoming Wednesday where all of this will be decided.

AUNT MAY

Its good to know that this man has finally been caught and that justice will be...

PETER PARKER

(Interrupting Aunt May)

What does this have to do with us?

OFFICER 2

What do you mean?

PETER PARKER

What does this have to do with us? Ya great you caught the man who killed my uncle. Now what? Do we just sit here?

OFFICER 1

I don't think you get it? This is a great victory for both you and...

PETER PARKER

No! I feel like we shouldn't have even been informed or anything on this. All it does is makes us relive a horrific event that neither my Aunt or I want to go back to

AUNT MAY

Peter calm down

Peter stands up and slams his hands down on the table

PETER PARKER

No Aunt May I won't calm down! I could have saved him! I could have helped him. But I didnt! I don't want to keep dwelling on something that I could have avoided!

Peter then turns around and walks quickly out the front door and begins to walk down the sidewalk. As he walks out the door, he slams it shut causing it to make a loud bang noise causing Aunt May to jump a little. The camera then switches to a distraught Aunt May

AUNT MAY

Well officers, I would like to thank you for coming over and letting us know

OFFICER 2

Don't worry about it mam. We're just doing our jobs. Should we inform you on the verdict of the trial?

AUNT MAY

Yes. Please do.

The two officers then get up from the kitchen table and walk out the door returning to their squad car.

ext. side walk - day

As Peter walks down the sidewalk we see a worried Gwen Stacy heading towards the Parker's home and towards Peter. When Gwen notices Peter she runs up to him worried about last night.

GWEN STACY

Peter!

Peter continues to walk by ignoring Gwen and obviously angry about the situation that had just occurred at his house

GWEN STACY

Peter! What is wrong with you?

Gwen has to walk fast to keep up with him and cuts him off to stand in front of him

GWEN STACY

Are you going to talk to me? You're being ridiculous

PETER parker

Adrian Toomes

GWEN STACY

Who is that?

PETER PARKER

He's the man that killed my uncle. Last night when I left to follow the sirens it was a car theft and it was the guy that killed my uncle. I helped the police arrest him and now he's in a holding cell waiting for his court case

GWEN STACY

Well thats great that now he's been caught right?

PETER PARKER

Its not enough.

Peter begins to walk away from Gwen but she grabs his left arm. As she grabs his arm he squints in pain and lets out a little groan

PETER PARKER

Ah!

GWEN STACY

(Worried tone)

What? Whats wrong?

PETER PARKER

Nothing. I just hurt my arm in the fight with the lizard

GWEN STACY

Are you sure you're ok?

PETER PARKER

Ya it just hurts

GWEN STACY

Come on. Lets go back to your place

Gwen tries to grab him and walk back to Peter's house but Peter doesn't move

PETER PARKER

I dont want to. I just want to go somewhere

GWEN STACY

Where?

PETER PARKER

Follow me

Peter grabs Gwen's hand and walks into an ally way just around the corner of a building on the corner of the sidewalk

EXT. ALLY WAY OF NEW YORK - day

Peter and Gwen continue to walk down the ally but Gwen stops confused on where they are going

GWEN STACY

Where are we going? Are you just taking me through all the ally's of New York?

PETER PARKER

Yes. I'm taken you to the Kingpin!

Gwen slaps Peter's chest

GWEN STACY

Don't joke like that! You know he has a hit on my family

PETER PARKER

Ya but you know I'd never let anything happen to you

Peter grabs Gwen and holds he close. As he is holding her he throw's up his right hand and lets out a web sending the two flying fast up the side of the building. The two then land on the top of a building

EXT. TOP OF BUILDING - day

Peter walks over to the side of the building

PETER PARKER

This is where I come to relax

GWEN STACY

The top of a building? You do know that they make spa's and stuff for that right?

Gwen walks over and wraps her arm's around Peter

PETER PARKER

Its my fault that my Uncle died

Peter breaks Gwen's hold and walks over to the corner of the building being followed by Gwen

GWEN STACY

No it wasn't Peter. You can't blame yourself

PETER PARKER

Why? I was the reason he left the house that night looking for me, I'm the reason that guy shot him. I was in the store that he robbed. I could have stopped him. But I didn't. I let him go and now my uncle's dead

GWEN STACY

But now the police have him. He's behind bars.

PETER PARKER

He should be dead

Gwen turns Peter around to talk to him face to face

GWEN STACY

Listen. You couldn't have done anything to change what happened that night. You can't blame yourself for something that was out of your hands

Peter looks down, looking disappointed

GWEN STACY

Cheer up

PETER PARKER

Its a little hard to

Gwen kisses Peter

GWEN STACY

Please?

PETER PARKER

Alright

Peter smiles and the camera fades out

ext. font of hospital - day

The camera then switches over to the front of a hospital showing the double sliding doors opening and revealing Max Dillon walking out of it. The camera then follows him as he walks outside and looks up to the sky. The camera then quickly switches to a shot of him in his apartment

int. apartment - day

The shot shows Max sitting at his table eating a yogurt and watching the news.

INT. APARTMENT - night

The camera then switches to a shot of him walking over to the microwave. He then opens it and puts a "TV Dinner" in and presses the start button. As the microwave cooks the meal he places his hand on the top and watches tv. As he stands there the camera switches to a close up of the microwave and reveals that it is starting to spark almost like a lightning storm on the inside of the microwave. The camera then switches back to focusing on Max. He notices the bizarre sparking and take his hand off the microwave. When he takes his hand off the microwave he is in shock. He then puts his hand back on the microwave and the sparking begins again

MAXWELL DILLON

What the hell?

Max then puts both his hands on the sides of the microwave and puts his face up to the plastic viewer on the front of the microwave. As he is looking into the microwave the camera switches to a first person view and shows the Tv Dinner beginning to shake. As the camera focus' on the Tv Dinner it explodes all over the microwave startling Max and causing him to jump back a little bit. As he jumps back the camera focuses on him.

MAXWELL DILLON

Gah!

Max grabs his hand in sheering pain. As he holds his hand he looks down at it and see's little sparks flaring off of his fingers.

MAXWELL DILLON

(yelling)

Whats wrong with me!

As he yells the camera then switches away from him and into Peter and Gwen's school

INT. PHYSICS ROOM - DAY

As the camera switches to the school a bell rings and reveals the Physics class room where we see numerous students walking in. The camera then switches over showing Peter getting his notebook out of his bag and showing the same teacher from before standing in the front of the room

TEACHER

Alright class. Today we will be going over...

As she is talking Herman(the new kid) walks in late, interrupting the teacher. As he walks in everyone in the class stares at him

TEACHER

Good morning Herman. Nice of you to join us this morning

Herman walks past her ignoring everything she is saying and sits down in his desk. The camera then switches to Flash who is crumpling up a paper. The shot then shows one of the boys sitting next to Flash patting him on the back

bully

Do it Flash

Flash then turns around and throws the crumpled paper at Herman. As the paper hits off of his head the entire class laughs and he stands up angerly and walks over to Flash. He then grabs his sweater in an angry/abrasive motion

HERMAN SCHULTZ

You think you're funny kid?

He then punches Flash across the face and the teacher runs over and pulls Herman away from Flash

TEACHER

That is enough! Herman! Get to the office now!

Herman then turns around and stands face to face with the teacher

HERMAN SCHULTZ

No! I'm done here. One day! One day you will be bowing down to me!

The class laughs at Herman as he storms out of the class room, meanwhile the teacher is shown walking over to Flash

TEACHER

Are you alright Flash?

FLASH THOMPSON

Ya I'm fine. His right hook has nothing on me(awkward chuckle)

The camera then switches to the Parkers house

INT. AUNT MAY'S HOUSE - DAY

The shot then shows Aunt May sitting in the living room watching the news while we over hear on the news:

TV(News Channel)

And right now we are getting news of a third bank robbery. This has all happened in a five hour time period ladies and gentlemen

Peter is then seen walking in through the front door

PETER PARKER

Aunt May I'm home

AUNT MAY

Peter in here. Come watch this.

Peter walks into the front room and sits on the couch with Aunt May

AUNT MAY

They're saying a high school kid has robbed three banks today

PETER PARKER

A high school kid? Well do they have a name of anything?

AUNT MAY

No he's wearing a mask

PETER PARKER

Weird. Where was the last bank he robbed?

AUNT MAY

On 51st why?

PETER PARKER

Uh no reason

Peter then jumps up quickly and runs up the stairs

PETER PARKER

I have a lot of homework to do Aunt May. I'll be down later

int. peter's room - day

The camera then switches to Peter in his room changing into his Spider Man suit. The camera then shows Peter crouching on his window and putting on his mask before jumping out the window and swinging away

ext. busy new york street - day

The camera then pans over to a shot of Herman Schultz walking down a busy street through crowds of people looking very suspicious and nervous. As he is walking he see's an apartment building and walks in. As he walks in the camera switches to a shot of Spider Man swinging. As he is swinging he notices the suspicious man and follows him inside

SPIDER MAN

Something tells me that he doesn't live here

int. apartment building - day

The camera then switches to a shot of Herman trying to open a door to one of the apartments. As he is trying to open it the neighbor from across the hall walks out from hearing the noise

neighbor

Having trouble?

The neighbor catches Herman off guard and causes him to jump a little bit

HERMAN SCHULTZ

Uh ya. I forgot my key

NEIGHBOR

You know I haven't seen you around here before. Are you sure this is the right building?

HERMAN SCHULTZ

I'm visiting my uncle for the month and forgot my key inside. Its fine. Just go back inside and do what you were doing

NEIGHBOR

I have my eye on you

HERMAN SCHULTZ

I'm sure you do

The neighbor then goes inside and Herman begins trying to get into the apartment. He is able to break the lock and rushes inside, closing the door behind him

INT. APARTMENT - DAY

The camera then pan's behind the door and follows Herman as he searches for something in the apartment. He then walks into the bedroom and pulls a safe out from under the bed and is able to crack the code insanely fast. When he opens the safe he see's two stacks of money, he takes the money, turns around and begins to walk away but as he turns around to walk away he see's Spider Man standing in front of him

SPIDER MAN

Ya know. I'm pretty sure that doesn't belong to you

HERMAN SCHULTZ

Get out of my way

SPIDER MAN

Not gonna happen

HERMAN SCHULTZ

Why are you here?

SPIDER MAN

Because its my job to take you to jail

HERMAN SCHULTZ

You're not a cop

SPIDER MAN

Good job captain obvious! Aren't you just a super genius?

Spider Man then sprays him in the face with web and ties him up. He then picks him up and brings him over to a window with a flag poll out in front

SPIDER MAN

Alright so this is whats going to happen. I'm going to hang you from that flag poll, upside down so I dont break your neck, and then the police are going to come, arrest you and then you get to go to jail for a long time. Sound good?

Herman tries to talk but he can't speak clearly due to the webbing around his face. Spider Man then opens the window and ties him to the flag poll and lowers him about 20 feet above the ground.

SPIDER MAN

Alright well have fun hanging around, the cops should be here pretty soon. And well, see you around

Spider Man then swings away and the camera focuses on Herman who is hanging there. He begins struggling and trying to break free. As he is struggling sirens come over and police arrive at where he is hanging and we see him taken into custody

int. jail - day/night(doesnt matter)

The shot then shows him sitting on a bench and a the jail cell door closing in front of him. As the door closes the camera zooms in and looks like it goes "inside" of Herman's eye

int. courthouse - day

As the camera goes "into his eye" the camera then switches to a judge hitting his hammer on the panel in front of him and saying

judge

Alright lets get started

The camera begins to zoom out revealing that it is the court case of Adrian Toomes who is Uncle Ben's killer and also reveals that Aunt May is sitting in the front row of the court.

judge

We are here today for the trial of Adrian Toomes who has been charged with several cases of battery, assault, robbery, and is being charged for the murder of Ben Parker. To the defendant, what do you plead?

Adrian toomes

Are you asking whether or not I did these things?

judge

Well, thats what it would seem

ADRIAN TOOMES

I did everything that you have said sir.

JUDGE

So you are pleading guilty?

ADRIAN TOOMES

Thats what it would seem

JUDGE

You are aware that you are facing the death penalty correct?

ADRIAN TOOMES

Do it. Kill me.

The judge seems shocked from what he had just heard

judge

I find the defendant guilty and sentence him to death by the electric chair in two weeks. Court dismissed

The judge hits the hammer on the panel again two police men take Adrian back to the jail

int. jail cell - night

The camera then switches to a shot of Herman sitting in the jail cell and an officer opening the cell

OFFICER

Here's your cell buddy. Don't get to attached. He'll be gone in a few weeks

The officer then pushed Adrian into the cell with Herman. When Adrian goes into the cell he looks at Herman

ADRIAN TOOMES

You're just a kid. What could you have done that got you trapped in here

HERMAN SCHULTZ

I robbed three banks in one day

ADRIAN TOOMES

That obviously turned out well

HERMAN SCHULTZ

I would have gotten away with it. But Spider Man caught me

ADRIAN TOOMES

Aha you got caught by the bug to?

HERMAN SCHULTZ

Ya. And when I get out of here he's going to pay

ADRIAN TOOMES

Wish I could say the same

HERMAN SCHULTZ

What did you do to end up here?

ADRIAN TOOMES

Stole a few cars, robbed some stores and killed an old man

Adrian walks over to one of the cots and lays down

ADRIAN TOOMES

And now I'll be dead in a few weeks

HERMAN SCHULTZ

Why?

ADRIAN TOOMES

I killed a man. You know. An eye for an eye? I'm sentenced to be killed in a few weeks

HERMAN SCHULTZ

So you're okay to die? Thats terrible man

ADRIAN TOOMES

Not really. I could care less. I lost my job a few years back. I was an inventor. I was in business with a man named Greg Bestman. I was the inventor he was the guy who handled the money. I created a harness that gives men the ability to fly and gives you super human strength. When I went to share the news of the invention with him, I found out that he embezzled the funds and that I was out of a job. I destroyed his office along with the harness. I kept it in my house hidden away from the world since it wasn't going to be getting any use, anytime soon. After that I couldn't find a job anywhere so I took to the streets and started stealing my way to the top and found that I could have everything. And now its caught up with me. I have nothing to live for so I might as well die

Herman looks down in disbelief of his story and looks back up

HERMAN SCHULTZ

Well, I am to an inventor. I have actually already figured out a way to get out of here.

ADRIAN TOOMES

Oh please do enlighten me

Herman pulls out a sketch of what looks to be individual hand restraints

HERMAN SCHULTZ

These. They're going to shoot air with high frequency vibrations powerful enough to level walls on buildings

ADRIAN TOOMES

And how do you expect to build those in here?

HERMAN SCHULTZ

Scrap metal. There's ton's of it laying around here

ADRIAN TOOMES

Good luck kid. Thats all I'm going to say. You seem to be way over your head

Adrian turns away from Herman and goes to sleep

HERMAN SCHULTZ

(under his breath)

We'll see if you say that when I break out of here

EXT. ALLY WAY OF NEW YORK - NIGHT

The camera then switches over to Max Dillon walking through an ally way looking for someone. As he walks down the ally he approaches a door and knocks on it. After he knocks on the door a man opens a little viewing hatch in the door to see who it is

door man

Who are you and what is your business here?

MAXWELL DILLON

My name's Max Dillon. I need to see Kingpin

DOOR MAN

What is your business?

MAXWELL DILLON

I... I have something that he might be highly interested in

The door man closes the hatch and opens the door

DOOR MAN

Follow me

int. run down gang room - night

The man takes Max through a small apartment like room. As they walk through Max looks around seeing all the old school looking gangsters who look like they belong in the 1940's. As he is looking through the crowds of people he see's Hammerhead(not knowing its Hammerhead) in the crowds

DOOR MAN

Wait here and I'll see if he has time.

The man opens a door, walks in, and closes the door behind him leaving Max standing in the room by himself. As he stands waiting for the man, he looks around again at all the men. When he is turned around the doorman walks back out

DOOR MAN

You have ten minutes. Make it quick.

Max walks into the small room and see's the Kingpin sitting at a desk. He then walks over to the desk and sits across from him

kingpin

Who are you and what can I do for you?

MAXWELL DILLON

My name is Max Dillon sir. I was involved in an accident about four months ago and now, well. I can control electricity. I need help with getting equipment to strengthen my powers. I need things from Stark Industry's that can help me become more powerful

KINGPIN

Seems simple enough. Now what is this going to do for me?

MAXWELL DILLON

I will take out anyone you need, I can get you anything once I have full control of my powers

KINGPIN

Listen to me and listen up because I'm only going to say this once. There's this family you see. The father used to be the head of the N-Y-P-D before being killed by the lizard. Well, I'm not done with the family. He may be gone but because of him we have lost a lot of our men. If I get you the equipment you need, I'll need you to take out the rest of the family. Do we have a deal?

Max sits back in his seat and thinks about the proposition offered by the Kingpin

MAXWELL DILLON

Deal.

KINGPIN

Good good. Now, I'll get my men right on getting you the equipment you'll need. Come back here in a few days and you can pick it up

MAXWELL DILLON

Alright thank you

KINGPIN

Ya ya whatever. Now get out this isn't tea time

Max gets up and begins to walk out of the room. As he walks out Kingpin is seen in the background lighting up and smoking a cigar

int. restraunt - night

The camera then switches to a scene of Peter and Gwen sitting in a restraunt eating dinner and talking

GWEN STACY

So any news on what they are doing with your uncles killer?

PETER PARKER

He plead guilty and is sentenced to death

GWEN STACY

Well thats good. He'll get what he had coming to him

PETER PARKER

Ya. Aunt May said that he admitted to doing it

GWEN STACY

He probably knew that he was going to be found guilty anyway so he probably just thought "why not admit to it?"

PETER PARKER

I dont know. I think there's a little more going on then what we think

A waitress walks over to their table

waitress

Can I get you guys something to drink?

GWEN STACY

Water please

WAITRESS

And for you sir?

Peter is zoned out staring at something on the table and doesnt hear the waitress

WAITRESS

Sir? Sir?

GWEN STACY

Peter!

Gwen's voice knocks Peter out of his day dream

PETER PARKER

What?

WAITRESS

What would you like to drink sir?

PETER PARKER

Oh, uh, water, waters fine

WAITRESS

Ok. I'll be right back with those

GWEN STACY

Thank you

The waitress walks away

GWEN STACY

Whats wrong with you?

PETER PARKER

I just have a lot on my mind

GWEN STACY

About?

PETER PARKER

Uncle Ben... I just miss him so much

GWEN STACY

I know how you feel Pete. Its not easy losing a father figure. Trust me, I know what you're going through. You just have to try and not let it dictate your life

PETER PARKER

I know its just ruff

Gwen grabs Peter's hands

GWEN STACY

I know it is. But I'm here for you if you need anything

The waitress walks back over to the table carrying the two waters

WAITRESS

Here you go, two waters

She sets down the waters on the table

WAITRESS

Alright. Are we ready to order or do we need more time?

PETER PARKER

Some more time please

The waitress nods her head and then walks away from the table and walks back into the employee section of the restraunt

GWEN STACY

When is the guy going to be killed?

PETER PARKER

Tomorrow

Int. Jail Electric Chair Room - day

As Peter finishes talking the camera quickly changes to a shot of the electric chair. As the camera is focused on the chair an officer walks past the camera holding Adrian Toomes by the arm and setting him down into the chair. He then straps him into the chair and puts a wet sponge on his head and lowers down the helmet. The officer then turns around and begins to walk away from the chair but as he walks away the chair began to short circuit causing electrical sparks to fly everywhere. As the chair short circuits the charge caused Adrian's body to age significantly rather then killing him.

OFFICER

Shut it off! Do something!

The officer then runs over to the circuit box and tried to open it. As he tried to open it the metal box electrocuted and killed the officer. After the sparks stopped and the circuit stop shorting the officers weren't sure if the aged Adrian was alive or not. And officer opens a door and walks into the room where the chair is. He then grabs the wrist of Toomes and checks his pulls then turns around back towards the other officers

OFFICER 2

He's... He's alive

INT. RUN DOWN GANG ROOM - Day

The camera then switches to a shot of Max Dillon waiting outside of the Kingpin's door. The door opens and the door man from before walks out

DOOR MAN

The Kingpin will see you now

Max then walks into the room and sits across from the Kingpin once again

MAXWELL DILLON

Where's my equipment?

KINGPIN

Calm down there buddy. What? No hello? How've you been? Doesnt matter. I have your equipment I just want to be sure we are still on for our deal.

MAXWELL DILLON

Ya, ya whatever. Just give me my equipment

KINGPIN

Need I remind you who I am? If you turn your back on this deal, your ass is mine. I can have you dead with one phone call

MAXWELL DILLON

(irritated)

I understand sir. Now where is my equipment?

KINGPIN

(yelling)

Hammerhead! Bring in the gear!

Hammerhead walks in through the door holding three medium sized boxes labeled "Stark Industries"

hammerhead

Here ya go boss

Hammerhead sets down the boxes and exits the room

KINGPIN

There ya go kid. Ya happy?

MAXWELL DILLON

Very!

KINGPIN

Now. You have a week to follow through on our deal or I will kill you

MAXWELL DILLON

Alright, alright. I'll get right on it.

Max grabs the boxes and begins to walk out of the room but turns around in the door way

MAXWELL DILLON

Whats the name of the family?

KINGPIN

The Stacy's. The dead father was once the police chief and he put to many of my men behind bars. Time to make the family pay for his mistakes

Max nods and continues to walk out of the room

INT. APARTMENT - NIGHT

The camera then switches to Max sitting in his living room holding the electrical handles in his hands on high. The electrical handles are helping him gather more electric charges and helping him become more powerful

MAXWELL DILLON

Up it. Just. One. More. Gah!

Max then reaches over to the generator and turns it up to the highest it can go. As the more power rushes through his body, we see scars beginning to form all over his neck and face, he lets out an agonizing scream and then suddenly the power for about five blocks goes out and Max flies off the couch, hits the wall behind him and falls onto the floor. As the camera slowly pans over the couch we see a yellow glow coming up from the floor. As the camera pans over it shows Max laying on the ground, glowing yellow. As he gets up he has his eye's closed. When he fully gets up and stands up straight the camera focuses on his face and he opens his eye's revealing that his eye's have turned a bright yellow

int. stacy's household - night

The camera then switches to Gwen Stacy's mom making dinner in the kitchen

mrs. stacy

Gwen, Peter, dinner!

Gwen and Peter then walk out of her room, down the hallway and into the kitchen and sit down at the table with the rest of the Stacy family.

MRS. STACY

How was your day Gwen

GWEN STACY

It was good.

MRS. STACY

How was your physics test?

GWEN STACY

(irritated)

It was good mom.

As everyone sits at the table awkwardly they can hear the TV from the other room

TV(NEWS CHANNEL)

We aren't quite sure who, or what it is but there is something that has just broken out of the New York state prison. It seems to be shooting something from its wrists and is destroying everything in its path

When Gwen and Peter hear this they both look at each other with a worried look on their faces

GWEN STACY

Come on Peter.

Gwen gets up quickly from the table and walks into her room

PETER PARKER

Thank you so much Mrs. Stacy for the food, it was great. See you guys soon

MRS. STACY

Oh okay. See you soon

INT. GWEN STACY'S ROOM - NIGHT

Peter follows Gwen into her room where she is holding his Spider Man suit

GWEN STACY

Good luck

She tosses him the suit and he walks into the restroom to put it on

PETER PARKER

(From restroom)

What do you think it is?

GWEN STACY

I have no clue. Hopefully not another lizard thing

Peter walks out of the restroom with the full suit on except for the mask

PETER PARKER

I'll call you when I get home

Peter walks over to the window

GWEN STACY

Promise?

PETER PARKER

I promise

Peter then puts on the mask and swings out of the window

EXT. NEW YORK CITY - NIGHT

The camera then switches to a shot of Herman(The Shocker) using his high frequency gloves to flip over and destroy everything in his path. As he is destroying everything Spider Man swings in front of him

SPIDER MAN

Hey! Come on, its not nice to break other people's toy's

shocker

Spider Man!

SPIDER MAN

Yupp thats me! May I take your order? How about a little ass kicking

Spider Man shoots web at Shocker but he fires his High Frequency glove at the web repelling it away from him.

SPIDER MAN

(under his breath)

What the hell?

Shocker then fires his gloves at Spider Man sending him into the wall of a building knocking him uncontentious. Shocker then walks over to Spider Man

SHOCKER

Just know that this is your fault.

Shocker then walks away from the unconscious super hero and continues his rampage. A few hours pass and people begin to gather around the unconscious Spider Man and begin to take pictures of him and start to surround him. Spider Man then becomes conscious again and see's the crowd around him

SPIDER MAN(V.O)

What happened? Who are all these people?

Spider Man then shoots off a web and swings away from the crowd leaving them in shock

INT. GWEN STACY'S ROOM - Day

The camera then switches to Gwen sitting at her desk in her room looking worried/irritated. As the camera is focused on her, we see Peter drop onto the window balcony and knock on her window

PETER PARKER

Can you let me in?

Gwen walks over to the window and opens it but doesn't let him come inside

GWEN STACY

You didn't call.

PETER PARKER

I know, I'm sorry, I didn't get home till...

GWEN STACY

No, Peter. You promised.

PETER PARKER

Look at my face. Does it really look like I intentionally meant not to call you? The guy, he smashed me into a wall

gwen stacy

You do look pretty beat up Pete.

She moves out of his way and lets him into her room. Peter then sits down on her bed while she is still standing in the middle of the room

gwen stacy

What was it? Another cross species?

peter parker

No. This one was human. He had some sort of gloves that shot out air.

gwen stacy

Air?

peter parker

I dont know. More like, high frequency waves. Like a sonic boom

GWEN STACY

How weird

Gwen walks over to Peter and lays next to him on her bed

GWEN STACY

Can we not talk about some crazy dude for a little bit and just lay here

PETER PARKER

(smiles)

I think we can

INT. APARTMENT - day

The camera then switches to Max sitting on his couch with the Stark equipment attached to his body. As the camera shows him, we see the equipment slowly shaking while doing the functions. Out of nowhere a man kicks in his door

THUG

Your week is up buddy, Kingpin wants your head

Max reacts quickly and shoots a strong lightning bolt at him sending him backwards into the hallway wall. As the thug hits the wall the camera then switches back to Max who is looking at his hands

MAXWELL DILLON

Finally


	2. A Sticky Situation

**EXT. ALLY WAY OF NEW YORK - NIGHT**

The shot then switches to Max walking down the alleyway towards Kingpins hang out. As he approaches the door he goes to knock but notices that the door is cracked open. He opens the door and walks in and hears yelling coming from the back of the room. He follows the sound of the yelling and kneels down in front of the door to listen to what they were yelling about

**KINGPIN**

**(yelling)**

_What do you mean he got away?_

**HAMMERHEAD**

_He killed Johnny! I don't know how the hell he did it but he killed him! _

**KINGPIN**

_That son of a bitch! Send all the men we have after him. Don't let him get away this time!_

We see the back of Max's boy walk into the shot and shows him starring at Kingpin and Hammerhead

**MAXWELL DILLON**

_No need to go to far boys. I'm right here_

Max raises both hands to his side and shoots what appears to be lightning in both directions away from him destroying everything in it's path. Hammerhead is then shown pulling up a Tommy Gun but before he can shoot, Max shoots a large bolt of electricity at him sending him flying backwards into a hard wall. In the mist of the destruction Max walks up to Kingpin who is laying on the ground hurt. Max then bends down to look at him face to face

**MAXWELL DILLON**

_No one tells me what to do. And if you send anymore of your men after me, I'll come after you. Understand?_

**KINGPIN**

_You can't get away with this. Come after me, I dare ya. I got more up my sleeve then you even know kid_

**MAXWELL DILLON**

_I'm sure you do_

Max grins at the Kingpin menacingly before turning around and walking out of the apartment. As he is walking out he stops right before exiting the door and turns around to face the interior of the apartment. He raises both his hands and shoots electricity out of both and destroys the rest of the apartment making it all catch on fire.

**INT. dark room - NIGHT**

The camera switches to a shot of Herman Schultz sitting in a dark room sewing together what seems to be a suit similar to the one that Spider-Man wears. The suit is mix of yellow and red. The top being yellow with red stripes coming down his arms and chest, the pants being yellow with red stripes coming down the side of the legs, and the font of the mask being yellow and the back being red with a strip coming up the front of his forehead. The camera then switches to a shot of Herman in the entire suit while holding his mask in his right hand. He then puts on the mask and begins to walk out of the room

**The Shocker**

**(menacingly)**

_Spider-Man_

**Ext. Times Square - Night**

We then see Spider-Man helping the police put a thug in the back of a police car

**Police Officer**

_Thanks again Spider-Man, this was another guy that we've been trying to get for awhile now. We couldn't have gotten him without your help_

**SPIDER MAN**

_Don't mention it, it's just all in a day's job for..._

As Spider-Man is talking there is a giant explosion that interrupts what he was saying. Spider-Man turns around to see The Shocker using his high frequency gloves to send cars flying into buildings and into other cars. As Spidey is trying to comprehend what is happening with The Shocker he hears another loud explosion come from the other direction. He turns around to see giant bolts of electricity hitting cars and making them explode. At the base of the bolts is a man wearing a slick black suit with a yellow trim.

**SPIDER MAN**

_How the hell am I going to get myself out of this one..._


	3. The Man Behind The Mask

**Thanks to everyone whose read it so far! Please feel free to review, if it's a negative review please do it kindly. I'm trying to update it one time a day (maybe two), if you haven't noticed; this is in the format of a movie script. The next chapter after this is where things get real interesting! This part in the story it picks up in Time square right where we left off with spidey not knowing what to do with Electro and the Shocker! Happy reading **

Spider-Man shoots a web up the side of a tall building and crawls to the top where he sits anxiously trying to figure out what to do about the two villains below.

**SPIDER MAN**

_I guess this is where a side kick would come in handy_

As Spider-Man watches the action below while trying to figure out what to do he see's that the two destroying the city have noticed each other. When the two see each other they, at first, just stand there trying to figure out if they're working together or if they're against each other. Just as it seems the two are going to work together Shocker uses his high frequency gloves to shoot Electro back into a taxi cab. Elctro then gets back up and begins to gather all the electricity from Times Square resulting in him beginning to gravitate above from all the power. He then points both of his palms at Shocker and releases all the electricity in one giant lightning bolt sending Shocker's body into the ground. When the dust settles it shows Shocker laying limp on the ground with a torn up suit. Electro then lets out a menacing laugh and disappears in what seemed to be a lightning bolt. Spider-Man, noticing that the action has calmed down quite a bit, swings down to where the Shocker is laying.

**SPIDER MAN**

_Whatever that was sure messed up this guy... I wonder who this was anyway_

Spider-Man bends down beside the limp body of the Shocker and removes his mask revealing that it Herman Shultz. Spider-Man, in shock falls backwards after seeing who was behind the mask

**SPIDER MAN**

_Oh my god.._

Spidey then gets up and swings away from the destruction in Times Square

**INT. GWEN STACY'S ROOM - Night**

The camera then switches to a shot of Gwen sleeping in her bed. As the camera shows her full room we see Spider-Man drop down onto the balcony outside of her window. Spidey then takes off his mask and knocks gently on her window. Gwen wakes up slowly and sees that Peter is at the window waiting to be let in. She walks over to the window, opens it, and Peter crawls in.

**GWEN STACY**

_Pete.. Do you know what time it is?_

**PETER PARKER**

_Yea but something crazy just happened_

**GWEN STACY**

_Crazy enough for you to wake me up at one in the morning?_

**PETER PARKER**

_Remember the guy with the high frequency gloves?_

**GWEN STACY**

_What about him?_

**PETER PARKER**

_He attacked again in Times Square but, he wasn't alone_

**GWEN STACY**

_What do you mean?_

**PETER PARKER**

_There was another guy that was attacking Times Square too.. But this guy could shoot lightning out of his hands and he killed the guy with the high frequency gloves_

**GWEN STACY**

_Okay? Whats the big deal? It makes your job easier right?_

**PETER PARKER**

_Not really.. Anyway. What I was getting at is, the guy with the high frequency gloves was Herman_

**GWEN STACY**

_From school?_

**PETER PARKER**

_Yea. I dont know how he did it but, now he's... Dead. And for some reason I feel like, it's my fault_

**GWEN STACY**

_How could it have been your fault? He was attacking the city. He was the bad guy. Maybe the guy that can shoot the electricity out of his hands or whatever is a good guy_

**PETER PARKER**

_I don't think so. He was attacking the city too before he say Herman_

**GWEN STACY**

_Well. What are you going to do?_

**PETER PARKER**

_I have no idea to be honest._

**GWEN STACY**

_Look Pete. It's late. I'm tired. You're tired. Just come here and lay with me_

Peter crawls into the bed with Gwen and the two fall asleep

**INT. JAIL - DAY**

The camera quickly switches to a shot of the aged Adrian Toomes laying on a cot in his jail cell. As he lays there a police officer comes by and puts a tray of food on the ground. Adrian sits up when he heres the tray hit the floor. As he speaks it sounds as though he is losing his breath and struggling to even make out a few words

**ADRIAN TOOMES**

_What... Is.. That?_

**POLICE OFFICER**

_It's your dinner, old man_

Adrian sits up and struggles to make it to his feet. When he is finally able to stand he walks over to the plate of food and attempts to picks it up. As he bends over to pick up the plate of food he falls and hits his head on the bars of the jail door. He lays on the ground with his head beginning to bleed

**ADRIAN TOOMES**

**(out of breath)**

_Help! ...Help! ...Help!_

A police officer is shown sitting at his desk. He looks over to the helpless Toomes and looks away as though he didnt even notice. Adrian struggles to get up but uses the jail door as a support. When he makes it all the way up he looks down and see's his dinner crushed from him falling on it. He then slowly walks over to the small window in his cell and see's several large birds flying outside of his window as if they are waiting for an animal to die.

**ADRIAN TOOMES**

**(slowly)**

_The harness..._


	4. InterludeIntermission

**NEXT UPDATE COMING 4/20/13! **

**WILL SPIDER-MAN DEFEAT ELECTRO? WHAT WAS KINGPIN TALKING ABOUT WHEN HE SAID HE HAS MORE UP HIS SLEEVE THEN ELECTRO/MAX DILLON COULD KNOW? FIND OUT THIS SATURDAY! **

**Please feel free to review what is up now! :) I hope you are all enjoying it so far. The story gets better as it goes a long. A lot of new faces are going to be introduced real soon! You won't want to miss out!**


	5. The Return of an Old Friend

**EXT. GEORGE WASHINGTON BRIDGE - NIGHT**

As the camera switches we see Spider-Man standing on top of the George Washington bridge looking at a blurred, blacked out figure that is holding his girlfriend Gwen Stacy hostage

**UNKOWN PERSON**

_Hello there Spider-Man! Or should I say, Peter Parker! Wouldn't it be a shame if something bad were to happen to your, lovely girlfriend?_

**SPIDER MAN**

_Let her go!_

The blacked out figure picks up Gwen and carries her over to the edge of the bridge

**GWEN STACY**

_Peter! Please! Help me!_

**UNKNOWN PERSON**

_Let her go? You want me to let her go? (menacing laugh) Okay I'll let her go!_

The unknown figure then throws Gwen off of the side of the bridge and lets out another menacing laugh. Spidey then runs and jumps off of the bridge after her

**GWEN STACY**

**(Terrifying scream)**

_Peter! Save me!_

**SPIDER MAN**

_I'm coming Gwen!_

Just at it seemed Spider-Man was going to reach her and save the day, Gwen is just out of his reach, slams into the roof of a moving car and...

**INT. GWEN STACY'S ROOM - DAY**

Just as Gwen hits the car the camera switches to a shot of Peter waking up quickly in Gwen's room looking terrified. As Peter wakes up quickly it startles Gwen and wakes her up quickly as well

**GWEN STACY**

**(Worried)**

_Peter. Are you okay?_

**PETER PARKER**

**(out of breath)**

_Yea.. Just.. Just a terrible dream_

**GWEN STACY**

_You just about scared me half to death_

Gwen grabs and holds Peter tightly

**PETER PARKER**

**(under his breath)**

_So did you.._

_INT. BANK - DAY_

The camera then switches to a shot of Electro inside of a New York bank holding it up and stealing the money

**ELECTRO**

**(irritated)**

_I don't know what you don't understand! Give me all the money you have! NOW!_

**BANK TELLER**

_Why? You don't have a gun_

**ELECTRO**

_You're right.. I have something better_

Electro then shoots electricity at an elderly man that is attempting to hide from Electro and sends him flying through the bank front window. As the lightning hits the old man everyone screams out of fear

**ELECTRO**

**(Irritated to everyone that screamed)**

_Shut up! Everyone just shut up! I can't stand the screaming! (To the bank teller) Now. As I was saying._

**BANK TELLER**

_Right. The money, here, just, don't hurt me_

**SPIDER MAN**

_You know, I really don't see what your issue is_

Spider-Man is then seen crawling on the roof of the bank and dropping down from the roof and drop kicking Electro in the face

**ELECTRO**

_I was hoping you would show up_

Electro fire a bolt of lightning at Spider-Man who quickly dodges it thanks to his spider sense. Spidey then shoots web at Electro hitting him square in the face and making it so that he can't see. As Electro struggles to get the webbing off of his face Spider-Man runs over to him and punches him twice across the face, one right hook, and one upper cut. Electro then falls to the ground.

**SPIDER MAN**

**(to everyone in the bank)**

_Look everyone! This is no place for civilians to be right now! I need everyone to evacuate the building as quickly as..._

Right in the middle of Spider-Man's warning to the innocent by standers inside the bank a bolt of lightning hits him in the back sending him flying into the bank teller's thick bullet proof glass window. As spidey lays on the ground he looks over to see electro getting up from the ground. When electro makes it to his feet he sucks in all the power from the bank making his body glow an extremely dark yellow and electricity begins to spark all over his body. Spider-Man is barely able to make it to his feet after getting thrown halfway across the room.

**SPIDER MAN**

_Who are you?_

**ELECTRO**

_I. Am. Electro!_

Electro then uses all of the power he stored up from the bank and fires electricity out from his entire body and levels the bank. As the bank roof begins to cave in Electro shoots a lightning bolt that helps him transport away from the area. Spider man then tries to run out the front of the bank. As he runs the entire bank is collapsing behind him. He fires a web out the front door and latches on to the building across the street and is able to barely make it out, literally by the hair on his chin.

**EXT. BUILDING TOP - DAY**

As he stands up and begins to swing away he realizes that he has a giant cut in the side of his left leg. He then lands on the top of a nearby building and sits down to re-gain himself

**SPIDER MAN**

_I don't know how I can keep doing this. First, a giant lizard, next a guy with high frequency gloves, and now a man pretty much made out of electricity. And, on top of all this, graduation is in two weeks. Oh, and don't forget the nightmares you've been having about Gwen. I swear I don't get paid enough for this. Ha! I don't get paid at all! _

Spider-Man then turns around to see an older asian lady standing on the roof hanging up laundry, starring at him confused on what just happened

**SPIDER MAN**

_Oh.. Hi. _

Spidey then swings away leaving the older lady confused

**INT. OSCORP - DAY**

The camera switches to Gwen Stacy working at Oscorp, looking through a microscope at some blood samples from recent expirements done in the lab

**Oscorp Employee**

_Hey, Gwen how are you doing?_

**GWEN STACY**

_Pretty good, how about you Ralph?_

**OSCORP EMPLOYEE**

_Eh, been better. Kind of crazy with Dr. Connors being the lizard huh? To think he used to work in this same lab_

Gwen begins to get kind of irritated with the employee

**GWEN STACY**

**(short/irritated tone)**

_Yea. Insane_

**OSCORP EMPLOYEE**

_How's your family doing? You know, coping with the lose of your dad and everything?_

**GWEN STACY**

_Hey Ralph_

**OSCORP EMPLOYEE**

_Yea?_

**GWEN STACY**

_Don't you have something to be working on right now? _

**OSCORP EMPLOYEE**

_Not really, I mean, we all know Norman Osborne is dying and that we'll all be out of a job in a few weeks. Pretty much all experiments have been canceled._

A very high class dressed young man walks into the scene. No one seems to notice that the young man is their bosses' son, Harry Osborn.

**HARRY OSBORN**

_Excuse me. I really hate to interrupt your conversation but, shouldn't you two really be doing what you're paid to do?_

**OSCORP EMPLOYEE**

_Who are you mr. high class_

**HARRY OSBORN**

_Well, I'm the son of the man whose name is on your paycheck._

Gwen realizing who he is goes back to what she was doing before being interupted by the Oscorp employee

**HARRY OSBORN**

_Hello Ms..._

Harry pauses to let Gwen finish

**GWEN STACY**

_Stacy.._

Gwen stands up and shakes Harry's hand

**GWEN STACY**

_Nice to meet you Mr. Osborne. If you don't mind me asking, why are you here in New York?_

**HARRY OSBORN**

_Well, as you and everyone else knows, my father, and your boss Norman Osborn is dying and is dying fast. From what? Nobody knows. So, I am here to one, visit my father since he could kick the bucket at any second, two, I am here to see if you or your team has found something to save him yet, and three, if he dies, I take over this business, so I would like to see what my future may hold_

Harry shoots Gwen a seductive look

**GWEN STACY**

_Oh this isn't my team, and your dad actually, isn't my boss either.. _

Harry gives her a weird look

**GWEN STACY**

_I'm just an intern here. I was head intern for Dr. Connors, but we all know what happened to him. So now I intern for Dr. Octavius, and Dr. Morbius_

**HARRY OSBORN**

_What happened to Dr. Connors? Sorry, I'm obviously not from around here_

**GWEN STACY**

_Well, Dr. Connors had a dream that any illness could be cured with the invention of cross species genetics. So, what he did was he took altered reptile DNA and injected it into his body. When he did this, it caused him to turn into half a giant lizard and half human. He then proceeded to try and turn everyone in the city into giant lizard creatures. But, Spider-Man was able to defeat him and save the day_

**HARRY OSBORN**

_Did it work?_

**GWEN STACY**

_You tell me, do you see any lizard people running around New York?_

**HARRY OSBORN**

_Point made. Are there any other samples of the genetics left?_

**GWEN STACY**

_Yes, they're right over here_

Gwen walks over to a sealed chamber and opens it with her Oscorp ID card. Harry walks over to the door where Gwen is standing and the two walk inside.

**GWEN STACY**

_There is more than just reptile DNA in here too. Of course, none of these have been tested so there isn't any knowing of what they could actually do_

**HARRY OSBORN**

_Right. Right. Well thank you Ms. Stacy. It was a pleasure meeting you. I have to catch up with an old friend now_

**INT. APARTMENT - DAY**

The camera then switches to a shot of Max Dillon sitting in his apartment with his gear from Stark Industries that helps him harness all of his energy

**MAXWELL DILLON**

_Damn thing. Work!_

As the camera shows Max sitting with the gear it would seem he is having trouble getting it to suck enough energy from the surrounding area to make him stronger

**MAXWELL DILLON**

**(yelling)**

_I said work!_

Max then goes to turn the dile up another level but breaks the turn dile right off of the gear which makes the whole system shut down and break

**MAXWELL DILLON**

_Well looks like I might just have to go a little larger now doesn't it._

**INT. AUNT MAY'S HOUSE - DAY**

We then see a shot of Aunt May talking to a figure who appears to be off screen at the time

**AUNT MAY**

_It is so nice of you to stop by, I'm sure Peter is going to be thrilled to see you again_

Just as Aunt May finishes speaking we see Peter walk in through the front door through the background. When Peter walks in through the front door he begins walking toward the kitchen where Aunt May is seated with the unknown visiter.

**PETER PARKER**

_Hey Aunt May I'm home..._

In mid sentance Peter see's the mystery person and is in complete shock and awe

**PETER PARKER**

_Harry?_

The camera switches to show that the mystery person talking with Aunt May is indeed Peter's childhood friend, Harry Osborn

**HARRY OSBORN**

_Hey there Pete. It's been quite some time_

**PETER PARKER**

_Yea it has been, come here buddy!_

Peter welcomes Harry back with a welcoming brotherly hug

**PETER PARKER**

_What are you doing back in New York? I thought your dad moved you out to Los Angeles when we were in sixth grade?_

**HARRY OSBORN**

_He did. I'm back here on some family business, helping old dad out with Oscorp and all that._

**PETER PARKER**

_That's cool that you're back man, my girlfriend works at Oscorp_

**HARRY OSBORN**

_Oh? And she is? If you don't mind me asking of course_

**PETER PARKER**

_Gwen Stacy. She works in the bio lab with Dr. Octavius_

Harry stops for a second to comprehend what he had just heard

**HARRY OSBORN**

**(trying to play it off)**

_Gwen? Gwen? Hmmm, yea I don't think we've met_

**PETER PARKER**

_Yea, well can you stick around for dinner? I can invite her over and we can catch up_

**HARRY OSBORN**

_I'd love to Peter but I have to get back to my father. He's actually quite sick right now. We don't know how much time he has left.. Say, where is your Uncle Ben? He still around?_

Aunt May and Peter get awkwardly quite and Aunt May turns away from the two boys trying to hold back the tears

**PETER PARKER**

**(awkwardly)**

_Uh.. Uncle Ben was shot about two months ago.._

**HARRY OSBORN**

_Oh my... May, Peter, I'm so sorry to hear that. I had no idea_

**PETER PARKER**

_It's alright man. Don't worry about it, you didn't know, it wasn't intentional.. Just still pretty ruff_

**HARRY OSBORN**

_I can imagine.. Again, I'm so sorry to hear about your loss. I need to take off now, but I'll try to stop by again Pete. _

**PETER PARKER**

_Alright sounds good. Thanks for coming by man, it was really good to see you again after so long_

Peter walks Harry to the door

**HARRY OSBORN**

_Definitely. I'll see you around Pete_

**PETER PARKER**

_Yea and don't be a stranger!_

The camera then switches back to a shot of Aunt May standing at the sink crying.

**INT. APARTMENT - NIGHT**

A quick switch then changes to the old 1920's looking appartment that serves as Kingpin's head quarters. Still damaged from Electro's attack we see Kingpin and Hammerhead sitting behind the Kingpin's desk talking to a figure. All we can see is the back of the person's head that is blacked out. Both Kingpin and Hammerhead look pretty beat up

**KINGPIN**

_So listen up and listen good because I'm only going to say this once. Kapish? _

**UNKNOWN PERSON**

_Uhhhh yea okay_

**KINGPIN**

_I don't like you and you don't like me. That much we can agree on, and we've definite issues in the past. Correct?_

**UNKNOWN PERSON**

_Yea? So? Why would you call me here?_

**KINGPIN**

_Dat's what I'm getting to. Ight. So this is whats going on. You're a mercinary that will do anything to get a buck. Well kid. I have a job for you. There is man. His name is Max Dillon. Lately he's been going around telling people that his name is "electro." Yea. Kinda crazy. Anyway. This guy killed all my men except for my right hand man here. I need someone to take him out and I know that you'd be the perfect man for the job. _

**UNKNOWN PERSON**

_Yea, I don't really know about this. I've heard about this electro fella and..._

**HAMMERHEAD**

_Let the boss finish!_

**KINGPIN**

_You don't have to like me, and I sure as hell don't like you. I just need ya to do me this one favor. And I think a good, I don't know say.. Six million dollars should do the trick? What do ya say?_

**UNKNOWN PERSON**

_Hmmmm.. Six million and throw in some taco's.. You do that and we have a deal!_

**KINGPIN**

_You do this and I'll give you all the taco's your crazy heart desires._

**UNKNOWN PERSON**

_Then it looks like you have yourself a deal!_

**KINGPIN**

_Perfect! Now, what's your real name kid?_

**UNKNOWN PERSON**

_My name?_

**HAMMERHEAD**

_That's what he said aint it?_

**UNKNOWN PERSON**

_It's Wade Wilson_

The unknown person sitting in the chair across from Kingpin gets up and walks out of the appartment revealing that the person Kingpin has hired to take out Electro is Deadpool.


	6. The Name's Deadpool

**EXT. New York Street - Day**

The camera then switches to a shot of Deadpool walking down a crowded New York street. As he is walking down the street a lot of people stop and stare at him. While is is walking a little kid about six years old runs up to him

**Little Kid**

_Mommy! Mommy! It's Spider-Man!_

**Kid's Mother**

_Spider-Man can we take a picture?_

**DeadPool**

_I'm not Spid..._

A crowd then forms around Deadpool thinking that it is indeed Spider-Man

**Man In The Crowd**

_Wow Spider-man!_

**Child In The Crowd**

_I want a picture with the super hero!_

**Woman in the crowd**

_I love you Spider-Man!_

**DEADPOOL**

_Kids? I love kids! Hi kids! Stay in school! Don't do drugs! _

Deadpool begins taking pictures with the people surrounding him

**Ext. Rooftop - Day**

We then see Spider-Man swing to the roof of a medium sized building. As Spidey sits at the top of the building he notices the swarm of people but is unsure of what it is

**SPIDER MAN**

_Street performers? _

Spidey then swings down and stands behind all the people and is barely able to see the masked man standing in the middle of the crowd

**EXT. NEW YORK STREET - DAY**

**DEADPOOL**

_Do you kids want to see a trick? It's a really cool one! Check this out!_

Deadpool pulls out one of his small knives and proceeds to shove the knife into the side of his head. The crowd screams as they see his blood squirt out of his head. Some of the blood lands on two young boys standing in the front of the crowd

**Kid's in the crowd**

**(together)**

_Cool!_

**DEADPOOL**

_Huh? Huh? Cool isn't it!?_

A lot of the women, and mothers in the crowd get grossed out and scared of what is happening and grab their kids and walk away from Deadpool

**DEADPOOL**

_Did somebody say chimicanga? Never mind that was just the sound of my skull and brains healing. Hey! Where are you guys going?_

As the people walk away Deadpool yanks the knife out of the side of his head, wipes the blood off on his costume and puts it back in its holster. The camera then shows Spider-Man standing in front of Deadpool.

**SPIDER MAN**

_So I take it you're an absolute nut job street performer?_

Deadpool turns around to face Spider-Man

**DEADPOOL**

_Why yes hello there kind sir! In very dashing spandex I must say, but not as dashing as mine of course. I am Deadpool! New York's greatest super hero!_

Spider-Man takes a second to pause and take in what is actually going on

**SPIDER MAN**

_You know, I could possibly be wrong, but my spidey sense is telling me that what you just said, was about 100% sarcasm?_

**DEADPOOL**

_Oh boy look out! We have a smart one over here!_

Spider-Man looks around and notices that no one is around them

**SPIDER MAN**

_Who are you talking to? You scared everyone away_

**DEADPOOL**

_It was a little thing called a rhetorical question. Anyway_

Deadpool walks over and shakes Spider-Man's hand. Spidey reluctantly shakes his hand back

**DEADPOOL**

_The name's Deadpool. I am a mercenary, and a very sexy one at that_

Deadpool makes a showgirl impersionation with his leg

**SPIDER MAN**

_Who are you looking to kill?_

**DEADPOOL**

_Some little bitch..._

As Deadpool cusses a mother walks by with her son and stops to stare at Deadpool

**Childs Mother **

_Hey! Can you watch your mouth! Children walk around here_

**DEADPOOL**

_Kids? I love kids!_

Deadpool crouches down and pinches the kids cheek

**CHILDS MOTHER**

_Don't you dare touch my child!_

The mother then slaps Deadpool as hard as she can right across his right cheek

**DEADPOOL**

_Ouch! Well that hurt. Anyway, I'm after some little __**(pause and look around)**__ "girl" who can shoot electricity out of his whole body_

Spider-Man looks around to see who could be around and notices that some people have started bunching around him and are taking pictures

**SPIDER MAN**

_What? Has no one in New York ever seen two guys in tight spandex standing on the side of the street having a discussion before?_

Spider-Man turns back to Deadpool

**SPIDER MAN**

_Hold on._

Spidey goes over to Deadpool, grabs him and begins to swing across the city. The camera follows the two

**DEADPOOL**

**(sarcastically)**

_Oh my god! I'm swinging with Spider-Man! _

**SPIDER MAN**

_More sarcasm really?_

**DEADPOOL**

_What? That wasn't sarcasm?_

**INT. Fancy House - Night**

The camera then switches to the interior of a very fancy looking house. The camera then pans over to show a very sick and pale looking old man who is Norman Osborne. As we see Norman laying on his bed, Harry walks into the shot

**HARRY OSBORNE**

_Dad_

Norman has trouble coming to his senses

**HARRY OSBORNE**

_Dad!_

**Norman Osborne **

_Harry? I think I'm about to come to an end son_

**HARRY OSBORNE**

_No. I have something that will help you get better…_

**What is it that Harry has that he believes can save his father? What is Deadpool doing with Spider-Man? What is going on with Electro!? Find out soon!**

**Thanks to everyone who is reading! Please feel free to review!**


End file.
